Darkened Light
by Shiki13
Summary: Accidentally sucked to the world of dissidia? What happened if that happened to you? *Warning OC-centric*
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**_Summary:_** In his 16th birthday, an Ordinary kid has found himself in the world of final fantasy Dissidia, and involved in the conflict between two gods…

* * *

><p><strong>OC real name:<strong> *Unknown*

**Specifics:** Black hair, Blue eyes

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** long black pants, black shirt, and black scarf

It's my first fanfict that I published, so... take it easy will ya:D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <em> Prologue<em>**

**OC POV**

When I came to, I woke up in a strange place… This isn't my room... then again, this isn't indoor. How should I put this... Grey cloudy sky, broken white pillar, and watery ground is what I could discribe about this strange place. No, seriously I should be in my room right now. Not in the place like this… but somehow this place feels really familiar… wait, isn't this-

"I see you already wake up, young warrior…" A woman, sitting in the white platform surrounded by water floor.

My eye widened in surprised… No, more like shocked… Still looking at the woman, the woman stand up and walk closer to me… This can't be… I know her… she-

"Im Cosmos, and I am the one who summoned you here…" As soon as she said that... my head remember something...

_Cosmos, the goddess of harmony…_

_Chaos, the god of discord…_

Now I know where am I, even though I still asked, "On what purpose?"

I said trying to look calm, the inside actually feels really shocked as I say that...

_A conflict… between two gods…_

"I need your help… to end this conflict" she said calmly... like already used to that word... Yeah, there's no doubt about it... Im… in the world… of Dissidia…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about the short prologue.<em>**

**_Well since I don't know what to write anymore, lets just say…_**

**_Please rate and review!_**

**_Btw, rest assured! There's no yaoi or yuri here!_**

**_(I don't even know if there are any pairing yet)_**


	2. Chapter 2 Reason

This is my second chapter!

oh yeah, you should know this before reading!

"Dialogue", **inside (") means** the dialogue

_Thought_, yeah _**italic words means**_ OC thought

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Chapter 1<strong>_

_This can't be… I know her… she-_

"Im Cosmos, and I am the one who summoned you here…"

_Cosmos, the goddess of harmony…_

_Chaos, the god of discord…_

Even though I know the reason, I still ask her, "On what purpose?"

_A conflict… between two gods…_

"I need your help… to end this conflict"

_There's no doubt about it... Im…._

_in the world… of Dissidia…_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>_**Reason**_**_

"Sorry, but im not interested", said the _"young"_ warrior.

"Eh?", surprised by the answer… (maybe because every Warrior said yes to her) the Goddess tilted her head, and asked him once more to confirm his answer…

"Um.. are you really said…" the goddess said innocently and…

"Yeah, Im really sorry but I…" the boy couldn't say any more when he looked at her face…

_Is she… is she about to cry?… Is Cosmos always like this? She is goddess for god shake! Well, who knows? Im not a fan of Final fantasy games nor even played one…except… Eh? Wait! I remembered!_

_**~Flashback**_

_Its my 16th birthday, I begged my parents so there's no birthday party and they're agree. I didn't like crowd in the first place, so Im really happy with just a family. Besides, there's a heavy rain and storm outside, it would be bothered if there's a party now._

_My older sister give me a game as a present, "Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy" is the title of the game. Why final fantasy? I know it's a good game, but I never played one… Then I asked her...  
><em>

_"um… sis?"_

_"yeah? What is it?"_

_"Thanks about the present but… I've never played Final fantasy game before, so.."_

_Before im finish, she patted my head and walked away…_

_"you should try something new, even if It is just a game" she said still walked away. And because of that, I started playing the "new game". Before I know it, its already past midnight, and the storm become heavier._

_I sighed, Is it that late already? Much to my surprised, this game is really good…_

_…_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._  
><em>

_Well tommorow holiday anyway, I could play a little long-_

_*sound of exploding thunder* ! _

_everything became darker... is it blackout? or is it me… fainting?_

_**~End of flashback**_

_So that how I ended up in this world… Still doesn't make senses though._

"So Cosmos, could you send me back home? Since you said, you are the one who summoned me?"

… _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ No answer

"Cosmos?" the boy looked around, searching for the goddess that standing in front of him a while ago.

Not long, he spotted the goddess sitting in the white platform. "Oh, there you are" Said the boy, walking toward the goddess.

"So Cosmos…, could you…" the boy stopped, seeing the goddess didn't looked at him…

_Is she… ignoring me? _even thought Im in front of her…_ _

The boy tried calling her again, this time he raises his voice a little "Cosmos?" and the result …... still no answer… The boy walked closer to the Goddess and stand in front of her face, "Cos-" and before the boy finished, Cosmos looked at the other side, ignoring the boy…

_She, She IS ignoring me! Wait….. don't tell me she's pouting… _

_*sigh*…..woman…_

The boy sighing, "okay Cosmos, I'll help you… so… please stop pouting okay?" ... ... ... ... ... and still no answer…

The boy sigh once again and walked behind the goddess, facing her back. He hugged her from behind and patted her head "there, there, cosmos I'll help you…"

_This is what I do when my elder sister is upset, and always worked on her… but then again, this is Cosmos we're talking about,"the goddess of harmony"... there's no way this will worked…_

"You're not lying are you?" she looked up to see his face…

_Its working! ...and... please stop making that face cosmos... its too cute...  
><em>

The boy smiled still patted her head "of course, how could I lied to you in a time like this?" After a bit of settling down, the goddess explained "Its not because I don't want to, but I couldn't get you returned" and that shocked the boy...

"why?" asked the boy

"its because the power of Chaos, his power corrupted the gate to return to the original world. And thus the only way to returned is…"

"end this conflict?" asked the boy

"that is true, but in order to do that the god of discord must be anihilated"

"anihilated… Chaos?" _isn't it like defeating the final boss? No, the secret final boss?_

"but there's another way…" Cosmos added

_Which is?_

"End this cycle"

_cycle? Oh I know that, its like a round in this war… so its like winning this war without anihilating the god of discord…_

"However…" Cosmos continued…

"it is a 50% chance of returning home… and if you fail…" said Cosmos frowning.

_Cosmos face expression changed and she stop explaining, which is only one thing…._

**_DEATH..._**_ but why?  
><em>

"Then…" the boy interupted

"why are you summoned me?" there's no anger in his voice, its just…. the sad one…

_I think I know… It was me who doesn't want to believe it... but... yeah I know...  
><em>

"In your world you were strucked by lightning…. And … in the verge of death…"

_And since I played the dissidia game, you summoned me…in order to… save my life...  
><em>

"Im sorry, I should have tell you sooner…" said the goddess in sad tone…

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
><em>

"what do you mean _**'Im sorry'**_?, Im the one who should say thank you…" said the boy with a smile... a small smile, hinted of sadness...

"Thanks for saving my live, Cosmos"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lol, more like OC X Cosmos ? no, dats not the pairing<strong>_

_**And im sorry if it's a bit OOC**_

_**Well for now, please rate and review**_

_**and btw, maybe just maybe the OC name will be revealed!  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Partner

_**~Previously on Chapter 2**_

"Then…" the boy interupted

"why are you summoned me?" there's no anger in his voice, its just…. the sad one…

_I think I know… It was me who doesn't want to believe it... but... yeah I know..._

"In your world you were strucked by lightning…. And … in the verge of death…"

_And since I played the dissidia game, you summoned me…in order to… save my life..._

"Im sorry, I should have tell you sooner…" said the goddess in sad tone…

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

"what do you mean _**'Im sorry'**_?, Im the one who should say thank you…" said the boy with a smile... a small smile, hinted of sadness...

"Thanks for saving my live, Cosmos"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>_**Partner**_

"So… should I get going? You know… end this cycle?" Said the boy, trying to broke the silentness of before.

"Are you sure? You'll go alone if you departing now… and… it's dangerous to go alone…" the goddess warned, then she continued "I should call some of the warriors to accompany you, please wait here"

The boy sigh and said, "And why would I need a company? Well of course im just an ordinary person, and I don't have the ability like the other warrior, but-"

"Actually, you do" the goddess smiled at this. "eh?" surprised the boy. "And by that you mean…?" ask the boy, trying to understand the goddess.

"Yes" the goddess smiled and explained "When you entered this world, your ability became the 'standard' ability of the people in this world. Because the people in this world is the warriors from the other world (exception of the god/goddess), your ability level is almost the same as the other warrior. So, you'll just have to get used of your ability."

"…" The boy confused whether or not he should happy or surprised. But one thing for sure, if he confronted in battle, he still have a chance to win. But, ….. why would Cosmos called the other warrior to accompany me? The boy just shrugged at this thought. Maybe she was just worried.

"So, it looks like I could do some battle after all, huh?" the boy commented, which replied by the goddess with a nod. The boy then looked down and said, "But im not really confident with a Hand-to-hand combat… well actually a Hand vs weapon combat, (since most of them using a weapon) which is a disadvantages for me…" as soon as the boy said that, the goddess realized something, "ah, you mean a weapon?"

The boy looked up and smiled, "Yes, I think I could do something with a weapon" the goddess nodded and standing up from the white platform she was sitting on. The goddess walked closer to the boy, and standing face to face with him.

"Then, I could summon your weapon…" The boy tilted his head in confusion and said, "Eh? Summon?" The goddess nodded and explain, "Each warrior have a weapon long before they arrived in this world… but in this case, you are special"

"Before you arrived at this world, I believed you didn't weild any weapon… am I right?" The goddess ask interrogatedly. "Yes" Answer the boy. "Then, I just simply summon the weapon"

"In the heart of every person, lies a potential power. This power is what makes the person good or evil. Each person have a different kind power, that is what makes people different too…" Explained the goddess.

"Basically, it's a hidden power that lies in every person heart?" The boy understanding. "That is correct" nodded the goddess.

"Then, I will summon your weapon from the power inside your heart" the goddess walk closer to the boy.

"wha-what? Weapon from my heart?" Cosmos ignored this. She closed her eyes and placing her right hand to the boy chest.

Still placed by her hand, a bright light shined from his chest. Slowly, the goddess pull her arm from his chest. A "thing" was pulled out from the boy chest following the goddess hand. The "thing" looked like a steel plate painted with a glossy black, surrounded by light.

"Is that… my weapon?" The boy dissapointed, he expect that it will be a sword or gun… but, a piece of steel? The boy set that thought aside when he saw the light that surrounded his weapon, now corrupted by darkness.

Instantly the boy said, "Co-Cosmos! The light!"

Even without the boy telling, the goddess already look at the corrupted light. Calm but seriously she said, "Do you scared of that darkness?"

The boy quiet for a moment and then replied, "Not really, Im just surprised"

"Good, because im afraid... that is your element" the goddess explained

The boy surprised at this. Well it should be known already, knowing it comes from his heart. But darkness…? "So is that mean, Im a bad person?" the boy looked up to see the goddess smiling.

"Nope, not at all" the goddess clapped her hands.

"eh?" the boy tilted his head, "why?"

The goddess walked towards the boy, trying patting him on the head (since the boy height is the same as cosmos…. (he's freaking 16 ,ok!)). "Its not the power who make people good or bad, its what the person do about their power." The goddess smiled.

Looking at her face, the boy can't helped but smiled too. Then, it is known that the boy element is Dark. But, what about his weapon?

The boy remembered at his weapon and ask, "Um… Cosmos, are you really sure that's my weapon?"

"What about it? I think its suit you" said Cosmos sitting at the white platform.

What? , "This piece of black steel?" the boy pointed to his "weapon"

"You don't know? It's a switchblade"

"What? Really?" The boy took a closer look at his weapon.

Now that she mention it, there's a hole in the top of the steel. The boy grab the weapon, and then… *Ka-ching* the "well created" steel blade came out from the steel.

It-it IS a switchblade!, thought the boy deadpanned.

The switchblade looked really "well created" now the blade is out. It's a one sided edge knife with double action system. And when you looked closely there's crafted a word in the grip…..

"…..Nighthart", said Cosmos reading the crafted letter in the knife, which surprised the boy since she's already standing behind him.

"Wh-when did you..?", the goddess ignored the boy. Smiling, she asked, "Is that your name? I never asked your name before" the boy blushed and looking away. "ye-yes…. You can laugh if you want to…"

The goddess smiled at the boy behaviour, "Of course not, that's a nice name"

The boy didn't really happy hearing this, knowing the name of the character in this game are Vaan, Laguna, Kain… they're all have the weird name (no offense guys:P). Well whatever, weird in real world means normal in this world.

"What is it?"

Sudden question startled the two. The Goddess and the black haired boy looked at the person who asked. Knowing that, the goddess regain her composure and face the warrior.

"You've came-." Said the goddess, welcoming the warrior.

While Nighthart (finally use his name) just standing… shocked.

That mannerism, that sound, that blue eyes, that pink hair…. From all the warrior, why her!

"- Lightning"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, all about the OC<strong>

**please rate and review**


End file.
